


Cold

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone in PAW Patrol has a sad story, F/F, Female x Female, Fluff, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Headcanon background story, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sad Everest, Skye comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Solitude, isolation, are painful things and beyond human endurance." - Jules VerneIn which Everest reflects, and Skye's there, wiping her tears. On the side note: This is not the same story as I've written on Fanfiction, but it does have something to do with it - especially when you remember the events in the story. Also, I'M FREAKING SORRY FOR THE TRAGIC BACKSTORIES, I JUST WANT MY CINNAMON ROLLS TO BE HAPPY! ;-;





	Cold

Everest likes to think she's okay.

She really doesn't have anything to complain about, now she's with the PAW Patrol. After Jake had found her, and she'd shown the pups and Ryder her survival/rescue skills, she had officially became a PAW Patrol member, and she couldn't be happier. She had a warm place to sleep, lots of food to eat, and above all, she had friends. She's been isolated for so long, and it made her happy to see her stumbling upon a human being.

But despite this, she couldn't help but wonder.

She thinks about to the days where she was just a young pup, with a kind owner who was pretty much her best friend. An adorable little girl with brown hair in small pony tails, freckles, and blue eyes that reminded Everest of the sea; who grew up to be one of the smartest kid Everest has ever met, and more. She remembers how she would always talk about her favorite animal, penguins, and how she would love to see them up close in person. Everest agreed wholeheartedly, and had always encouraged her to reach her goal. She remembers her smiles, and the bedtime stories, and how she patiently waited for her to grow up so she could get her plane license so they could head up South to see them.

With her eyes closed, Everest sighed.

She remembers being in awe she saw snow for the first time, seeing the pretty blue liquid that must've been freezing to swim in, and she remembers the penguins. How exciting it had been, seeing those flightless birds from the sky, seeing them waddle around, eating, or communicating with each other. And then....

Her breathing hitched, she could see the memory being played out in front of her.

The storm came out of nowhere, lightening struck the plane, the plane crashing, her being injured, and those words over and over again in her head.

_"I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm cold, Everest..."_

She remembers the igloo, and talking to her, each promise being a lie as the truth became clear. She remembers trying to warm her up by snuggling her, remembers her lips being pale and blue, as the life and light in her eyes slowly began to dwindle. She remembers waking up one day to find her owner _dead,_ and no one could hear her weep, and howl.

The few days after had been a lonely one, and Everest went straight into denial. She refused to believe her best friend was no longer with her, pretending she was still alive, and continued trying to get help from a radio that wasn't working. It took so many days and weeks before she realized the truth.

She was alone.

And so, Everest decided to give the body a proper burial. Her tears had long dried out, and all she felt was bitterness and anger. She remembers yelling at the radio for not helping them out sooner, for letting her precious friend die, for not knowing about the storm. She blames them for this mess, for killing her best friend, and Everest decided to build another igloo somewhere away from the crime scene. Years had passed since then, and eventually, the bitter feeling and sadness became nothing. Everest spent most of her time fending for herself, with nothing and no one to talk to, with the exception of penguins; but even they weren't enough to stop the feelings Everest felt back then.

_"I'm cold, Everest."_

_"Don't leave me alone, Kim, please."_

"Everest?" Blinking, Everest open her eyes to see Skye flying down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just getting settled in, actually. What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the Cockapoo, who cocked her head, pink eyes narrowing.

"I just came to see you, how you're getting along with Jake." Skye said.

"Oh! Great! Jake's great. Um," Everest bit her lip, looking around, with made Skye even more suspicious.

"Everest, is everything alright? You look like you were lost in thought." She said, moving closer to Everest. Everest tried to calm herself down, but she was failing. She can't erase her past, she still remembers her friend, and Everest could feel tears swell up in her eyes. "Everest?"

"My friend died," Everest said, surprising Skye. Once she started, however, she couldn't stop. "I wasn't...I wasn't alone in the South. I had someone, but there was a plane crash, and she was injured really bad. The radio couldn't pick up a signal, and...and.."

"Everest..."

"I miss her so much, Skye. I loved her, and now she's gone!" Everest sobbed, breaking into tears as Skye held her.

"Shhh, it's okay. It must've hurt, doesn't it?"

"So much! I want her back, Skye! I want her..." Everest whimpered, and Skye pressed a kiss on her head. "Jake's nice. You all are nice. But, sometimes...sometimes, I just want my owner back."

"I'm sorry." Skye said, and continued to hold her, squeezing her as Everest continued to cry. Skye doesn't know much about having an owner, Ryder being the only one she had as she had lived on the streets before him, but she could tell that Everest's previous owner meant a lot to her, so she said nothing. She allowed the Husky to cry as much as she could, giving her emotional support. One day, she'll get through this, and one day, Skye will tell her how she truly feels.

Right now, all she needs to know is that she's not alone. 


End file.
